What you Want
by Dragongirl4741
Summary: Ronon overhears a conversation and begins to wonder if things are not what they seem.  not a good summery. **Added a short Chapter 2 Please R
1. Chapter 1

**What you Want**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine I simply play around with them then put them back only slightly different then when I took them out.

**A N:** This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a couple months but it wasn't till I watched the end of The Ugly Truth waiting for another movie that the overheard conversation finally came to me.

* * *

"It does not seem right."

"It isn't Teyla, but that is how things work out."

"I do not think I fully understand."

"What Laura is failing to fully explain is that on Earth life is not simple. Through centuries of evolution, word play and games people have stopped talking. Almost no one really says exactly what they want or mean in that situation.

"A women doesn't just walk up to a guy, even one she has known for a while, and says 'Hey, I really like you, but I am scared that if I tell you this, that we will lose everything we have.' So instead people give hints, play games and push people away. If someone is just as interested in you, then hopefully they get what you are doing and they make that first move. If they do, then it means that they are willing to stick around and try to have a relationship. If you are lucky, if not well then no one has to know how stupid you were."

"I couldn't have said it better at all, Jennifer!"

"It seems like an ineffective method to me."

"I never said it was perfect."

"No, perfect would be if as soon as you gave the slightest hint at liking a guy he grabbed you and slammed you against the wall and just started kissing you breathless."

"Gee Laura tell us what you really want."

Ronon kept himself hidden in the shadows as Jennifer, Teyla and Laura walked slowly past while giggling and talking. He watched them continue down the hall, and out of his sight around the corner. He could have gone past without hiding, but, even now, months after Jennifer and McKay had ended things, Ronon still avoided Jennifer.

It wasn't because he was angry, he had gotten over that long ago; instead he hid because he didn't want to see her smile at him like she once did. All that did was remind him that she had made her choice, and he had not been good enough for her. Although he didn't think she would smile it was better to not risk it.

Ronon continued down the hall in the opposite direction of the three women. Suddenly he stopped, thinking about the conversation he had overheard. He stood in the middle of the hall till a group of Marines walked past talking loudly. Ronon needed to get somewhere to think, and so he headed to the closest place where he would be less likely to run into anyone, which lead him to a nearby balcony.

Ronon took a deep breath and looked out over the ocean not seeing the view that stretched out before him. All he saw was Jennifer's face, a face he had seen often in his mind over the last year.

She said women from Earth played games, gave hints and pushed men away. Was that what she had done to him? Had she been testing him? More importantly, had he failed?

They had talked many times after the quarantine. During meals, when she was tending one of his many injuries, during sparring lessons and simple greetings when that passed in the hall. He relived them all in his mind, every glance, every smile, every frown and every word, he analyzed it all.

Ronon had been so confident on that day he asked her to dinner. He was sure that she was just as interested in him as he was in her. He had been shocked, hurt, angry and confused when she turned him away, telling him she was interested in someone else. Could it all have been a test?

Had she told him no because she wanted him to try harder? Did she want him to do something to prove how much he wanted her? He had left her alone after that day, was that the wrong move? How could he be expected to know all the moves if he didn't know the dance?

What did hearing any of this change? Could he walk away without finding out for sure?

Ronon took another deep breath and looked out over the ocean. He was surprised to see that the sun had set leaving only moonlight and starlight dancing on the water's surface. No. He would find her, and he would get all of the answers to the questions burning in his mind.

Ronon found Jennifer in her quarters. Once she opened her door, Ronon allowed himself to drink in everything about he could. The sight of her, the smell of her, the feel of her breath as she said his name and the sound of her voice when she said his name. He had avoided her because he thought she would not effect him as much as she always seemed to. Looking at her now, standing in the doorway, he realized that just the opposite had happened, because now he felt those effects even more strongly.

"Ronon? What is it?"

"Can we talk?"

Ronon walked into her room when she stepped to the side and raised her arm in invitation.

"Did you play a game?"

"What? When?"

"With me?"

"What are you talking about? Ronon, you have hardly said more than five words to me at a time since just before I started dating Rodney."

This was getting him no where. He was not much for talking under normal circumstances, and this was much more complicated a conversation than normal.

'_If someone is just as interested in you then hopefully they get what you are doing and they make that first move. If they do then it means that they are willing to stick around and try to have a relationship.'_

Ronon decided talk was over-rated. He took a step towards Jennifer, and she took a step back. Ronon didn't stop till Jennifer was standing with her back to the wall.

"Ronon, what do you want?"

"You."

Ronon took the final step that separated him from Jennifer, pressing her between the wall and him, and then captured her lips in a kiss.

He felt her stiffen, and felt her arms come up to bring her hands to his chest. Ronon was positive he was about to be pushed back. When that happened, he would step away. He would apologize for overstepping, but he would never for sorry. Then he would walk away from her.

While he mentally forming his apology, Jennifer began to move. She pushed herself off the wall and more firmly against Ronon. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck, and she began to moving her lips against his.

Ronon lifted his head after a few moments, and looked down at Jennifer.

"I don't understand."

"I overheard you, Teyla and Laura talking earlier. Thought I should find out if you were being honest with me."

""I wish we had that conversation months ago."

Ronon agreed, and with a smile kissed Jennifer again.

* * *

**A N2:** Thanks to my beta for her wonderful help and remember I live on reviews please don't let me die :D


	2. What you Feel

**A N:** Okay I was sitting at home bored and felt like writing so this is what I came up with. It is not much and is very short. It is really just Jennifer's feelings mainly when Ronon showed up at her door.

* * *

What you feel

Jennifer was relaxing, reading a book after a fun afternoon spent with Laura and Teyla. The three of them had lunch together, then watched one of those girly romance movies; the type rarely shown on movie nights because there are more men than women on Atlantis, they finished the time together with a walk to Teyla's room to coo over Torren.

She was surprised to hear the chime telling her she had a visitor at the door. She was not on call and since so many people thought she worked too much, they would not bother her during down time unless there was a major emergency. When she opened the door, she was shocked to find Ronon standing on the other side of the door.

The surprise and shock turned to confusion he began to talk. She was trying to follow what he was saying, but seeing him at the door had thrown her. Then he stopped talking and just looked at her. When he started moving towards her, she backed up. The determination she saw on his face made her nervous. She had seen that look on his face many times before, but she had never had it directed at her before.

When her back hit the wall, and she had no where else to go, she felt panic and defeated.

When he kissed her, the shock returned with a bit of anger. He had ignored her for months and now he was kissing her? She raised her hands planning on pushing him away, to ask him what had gotten into him, but she hesitated.

She had wanted this, she wanted it all those months ago even before Rodney, and now that she was getting what she wanted. She didn't want to make him stop. So her hands continued up, and she pulled herself closer. In Ronon's arms Jennifer felt like she was home.

* * *

**A N2: **Hope you liked it :D Please review I love reviews


End file.
